1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing electric devices, and more particularly to a method for controlling the test mode of an electric device by scaling and reducing the necessary time for the derived test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in fabricating electric devices including a microcomputer, the electric devices are necessarily tested in a test mode for ensuring their quality. At this time, the test mode may be applied to every fabricated electric device, or some electric devices sampled from the fabricated devices.
For example, when a sleep mode of a television is tested, the TV should standby for a minimum time to set the sleep mode. Assuming that the sleep mode can be set in the TV at every ten minutes, the TV should standby for at least ten minutes in order to make a determination as to whether the sleep mode is operating normally or not.
For testing a volume adjusting unit (also known as a volume), the volume of the volume adjusting unit is increased from a minimum level to a maximum level and decreased from the maximum level to the minimum level again. At this time, approximately 360 ms is taken to move between respective units (or steps) of the volume. If the amount of time required for moving from the minimum level to the maximum level is divided into 100 steps, it would take a total of 72 minutes for the volume to increase from the minimum level to the maximum level and decrease from the maximum level to the minimum level again.
Consequently, the fabrication/manufacturing process cannot be followed during the test time. This causes loss of labor and time, and can result in reduced productivity.